The Graveyard
by Lyric-Sama
Summary: For the 125 Hunger Games and the 5th Quarter Quell, the Gamemakers have gotten creative. And spooky. The night will call in this years Games as every tribute is given the persona of a Halloween Character. Witches, vampires, and ninjas will fight to the death, only one ghoul can live... Right? SYOT CLOSED.
1. Fifth Quarter Quell

"On the first quell, to remind the citizens of the districts that they can't even trust their own district, their friends and family voted them into the games."

"On the second quell, to remind the rebels that for each Capitol citizen killed, two rebels died for each capitol citizen killed, four tributes were chosen from each district instead of the usual two."

"On the third quell, to remind the citizens of the districts that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the tributes will be reaped from the remaining pool of victors."

"On the fourth quarter quell, to remind the citizens of the districts that the strongest of men live in the Capitol, all 24 tributes will be male."

"And on this quell, to remind the citizens that even things of delight and fantasy can be turned into terror, all tributes will portray the persona of a character from the night of October 31st."

President Alister concluded his speech with a small smile and nod, turning to exit the stage. Cameras were flashing and the Capitols people were blabbering about this years quell choice. The president waved off all cameras and

Jeene Beck clapped her hands wildly at the announcement. She turned to face her crew of Gamemaker. "I have inspiration! The 125th Games... Oh, what I'll do this year!" She hugged herself and turned back to the television. She touched the screen, sliding her long pink nails over President Alister's image. "I will not let you down sir." The redhead laughed.

—Head Gamemaker, Jeene Sleet Beck

— — — —

Here's the break down **_SYOT_**. Each tribute gets a Halloween character to act like in e arena. They get the powers of the creature and different spooky things will happen.

Rules:

**NO TRAINED ASSASSINS FROM DISTRICTS**: 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, or 12. They were not raised like Careers, okay? They were a bit poor. Of course, they can pick up some kind of skills that can be useful, just nothing too trained.

**NO HORRIBLE PASTS OR BACKGROUNDS**. I don't mind SAD pasts, because it happens in Panem, but no intentional murder, rape, or things of that nature.

**MAKE YOU TRIBUTE REALISTIC**. No weird hair colors and a tribute from 1 or 2 will not be starving. That being said, someone from 12 will not full-figured and rich.

**GIVE THEM APPROPRIATE NAMES**. D1: Precious names D2: Roman names D3: Technology based D4: Water based D5-D12: Just names that suit their district. Nothing ordinary! I don't care about last names really.

**GET THE FORM FROM MY PROFILE**. Since FFN is seriously going nuts, I have to have it there instead of in the story.

**FILL OUT MY FORM**. Don't send me a form from another author. Your tribute will be denied. If you have a question, let me know and I'll answer ASAP.

**NO RESERVATIONS**. I can't wait for someone to get back to me.

**I'LL TRY TO GO FIRST COME FIRST SERVED**. But if too many people want the same spot, I'll have to pick the tribute myself.

**SUBMIT YOUR TRIBUTE VIA PRIVATE MESSAGE (PM), OR THEY WILL BE DENIED.**

— — — —

**The abilities and benefits of the personas will be up soon, as soon as I give one to each tribute. That way, you'll learn your tributes abilities and what they're up against. But, I hope you choose wisely. I gave each creature a disadvantage too, just to even things up.**

**—I don't own the Hunger Games.**


	2. Tribute List

**Final Tribute List—Persona Are Now Permanent!**

**District 1:**

Male: Perceval Moore (by SeekerDraconis)[Demi-God]: Not the Career everyone thinks he is. He may have been trained, he may be the younger brother of a past Victor, but Perceval has never been fond of the Games. Will avoiding his Districts' ways cost him his life?

Female: Venus Hayes (by girlonfire27)[Mermaid]: A girl who has never had any problems with the boys, but many with other girls. Venus has resolved to always be herself and never change who she is; if that includes a trail of broken hearts and broken faces, so be it.

**District 2:**

Male: Urban Cardio (by nicci'weezy)[Werewolf]: Never has someone ever been so bent on breaking away from the shadows. He's worked his whole life to finally enter the Games and prove to all of District 2 that he does not need their pity. Will Urban finally break away from second place, when it matters the most?

Female: Katana Villori (by MidnightRaven323)[Ninja]: Impatient, boyish, and cruel, you could call Katana a regular Career. Her life revolved around training, making her a big threat. Her mother died giving birth to her, but it was okay, because a Victor may have been born.

**District 3:**

Male: Circuit Jenkinson (by The Baker On Fire)[Police]: Circuit is a boy who is always thinking, always ready for anything. He praises his mind over all other things. When push comes to shove, he will be ready to act.

Female: Harlow Felix (by d11olive-13)[Witch]: Living in a dream world comes naturally for some. Why pay attention if nothing interesting is happening? Harlow is an inventor and with her creative ways, she hopes to spark her way home alive.

**District 4:**

Male: Kai Delmare (by PrettyInPink22)[Gladiator]: Handsome, strong, determined, Victor. Those are just some of the names that District 4 would use to describe Kai. With all the confidence in the world, will he rise to the occasion when his life is on the line?

Female: Atia Minor (by sailor buns)[Super Hero]: Forced to recognize the brutality of the world at a young age, Atia strives to be the best there has ever been. Putting her mind to work, shunning anyone who tries to get close to her, and never looking back. Will this be what she needs to finally reach the top of the heap?

**District 5:**

Male: Blood Bath (by Lyrics-Sama)[Mummy]: This character has become a blood bath character. Since no one submitted him in time, I'm sick of waiting. So, he won't get a lot of attention. :(

Female: Tris Evers (by SparrowCries)[Genie]: Tris doesn't like to talk about herself much, if she does, be prepared for the sarcasm. She didn't know her parents much, she only had her two siblings to rely on. Now that's she's in the Games, she is ready to fight for her life.

**District 6:**

Male: Nathaniel 'Nate' Hildebrand (by SeekerDraconis)[Samurai]: Even though Nate is from district 6, his famous actor father makes sure he is taken care of. Since he participates in under ground fights, he's more than sure he'll do fine in this years Games. If his ties to the Capitol have anything to do with it.

Female: Emmeline 'Lina' Calla (by Funsized'Girl)[Masked]: Emmeline can be very clever at times, but her temper clouds her judgement. Even being deaf, she can't make herself think before acting. Something she's scared about in the Games.

**District 7:**

Male: Levi 'Lev' Jones (by IWriteStuffWithWordsInIt)[Ghost]: Never one to really stand out. Levi is use to remaing in the back groundwhen it comes to everything and anything. Will this come in an advantage in the arena?

Female: Willow Pines (by team-this-isnt-twilight)[Fairy]: Short-for-her-age Willow is as small as she is bullied. But don't let her size confuse you—when you least expect it, she'll be there. Being hated all her life did nothing but make her that much stronger.

**District 8:**

Male: Ostro Fabric (by loverman22)[Zombie]: A demanding and loud boy, Ostro likes for things to go his way. He may not always have the brightest ideas but he'll follow them to the end. After all, how could he not follow his heart in the name of love?

Female: Jaylyn 'Jay' Winterling (by Jinx-Kalantha)[Vampirette]: Never to wear her heart on her sleeve, Jaylyn likes to keep to herself mostly. With her mysterious ways and vicious tendencies, it's hard to know where you stand with her. As an ally or a foe?

**District 9:**

Male: Shaw Sasin (by NeverEverLie)[Mime]: A very quiet and shy boy, never one to talk to anyone. Shaw has always kept to himself, barely speaking to his family members and caught in his own little world. In the Games, this could cost him his life.

Female: Klyise Franco (by nicci'weezy)[Doctor]: A genius from the start. Kylise knows exactly how to analyze any situation and find an way to solve whatever problem there might be. Will her big brain compensation for her poor fighting?

**District 10:**

Male: Jordan Denado (by Jinx Kalantha)[Police]: A strange and unreadable boy. He doesn't mind spending time with the ladies, but with other boys he rather steer clear. In the arena, he hopes to just come back in one piece.

Female: Scarlette Winters (by PrettyInPink22)[Clown]: Scarlette is a prankster at heart. Troublemaking has been her favorite passtime, even back when her mother was alive. Since she's been reaped, the Games better be ready for her.

**District 11:**

Male: Riley Finn (by NeverEverLie)[Pirate]: He's never been one to play by anyone else's rules. He hates the fact that he's become a pawn in the Hunger Games and wants to show everyone what he's made of. One way or another.

Female: Belydia Barna (by Ecargnotrom)[Medusa]: A tribite who had a pocket full of tricks, ready to unleash them in the Games. Belydia may not be the strongest contestant in the arena this year, but she'll surely put on a show. Will she manage to pull ahead?

**District 12:**

Male: Rowan Nyx (by Serashia)[Murderer]: This is a tribute with only a couple things on his mind. The first thing is how to make his life a little better for himself. The only other thing on Rowan's mind is how to get revenge for his little sister, who was reaped and killed last year.

Female: Cassava Wood (by District13Survivor)[Mime]: Cassava cant help but have a bad outlook on life. She was born with a stump hand, something she was often teased about. With only her past backing her, Cassava sees the Games as death and nothing else.


	3. The Arena

Jeene couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. The arena—her arena—was beautiful.

She swept her long finger nails over her chest, opening her pale green eyes wide to get a better look. She was breathing heavy from the excitement of completing her most magnificent piece of art. Of all things she'd created, her area for the 125th Hunger Games and fifth Quarter Quell had to be the most incredible.

"It's amazing!" Her eyes welled up with tears as the last of her Gamemakers brought in the finishing touches. Coffins. Jeene nearly collapsed at what she had made this time. President Snow would never replace such an amazing Head Gamemaker. She'd have years and years to reinvent herself—to bring more creation to the Games! The woman had even thought about how it would look when it was covered with the blood of tributes. "Brilliant!"

For the Games this year, Jeene had created the perfect Halloween atmosphere. A graveyard. It had dark green hills and grey mountains, all the flatlands were soft—as if something were buried, dead trees and leafs covered the place. The artificial sky would stay night-time for 20 hours but the moon was huge and bright enough for blood to be clearly seen. Weather would rotate between foggy, raining, and cloudy.

Far west was a natural looking cemetery. Meaning it had nice flowers, the tombstones were neats, and there were some good hiding place like caves. Far east was opposite, it held the bundle of scary things Jeene had produced. But it had a sources of water and food from animals and trees. South and north consisted of dark woods straight from horror movies, mountains and swamps could be found in the mid-north. Cornucopia could be found in the east-south, designed as an above ground catacomb. Jeene had wanted to keep the design of the arena simple enough for the tributes to figure out, making it easier for them to find each other.

"Uh, Miss Beck?" A Gamemaker tapped the screaming woman, the head of the lab. She turned around. This woman was definitely from the Capitol. Her red hair was pulled back into untidy braids, a big hairpiece, and she had thick black lines running from under each eye. Maybe to emphasize the arena? Art? Whatever the reason, Jeene did her face over well. He cleared his throat, "The mutts are here. Where would you like them?"

"Really? Oh, take me to my dears!" She pushed the young man and started to follow him. They exited the arena and went to the lab. Her mutts were covered with white sheets. "Let me see them." The woman sat in a chair and crossed her legs. "Now!" She sniffed.

The sheets were pulled away, revealing this years mutts. Spider-Snakes, or Sniders/Spankes. Jeene liked to call them her babies. They had the body of a three foot black widow, but the brown skin of a snake. As well as a forked tongue used for detecting, paralyzing poison, and the ability to shoot and make webs. The lady gasped when she saw them. Only about three had been made for now, just to see how the combination would play out. "My children." She scurried over to the cages. The Sniders hissed at her and she giggled back. "Perfect!"

The Gamemaker who had brought her to the lab, Roye, spoke. "The creating process wasn't hard at all. It'll be real simple to create hundreds of these things and let them loose on those tributes." He chuckled at his achievement.

"No," Jeene turned to look at his seriously. "We will not be creating hundreds of my children. They won't be as special. Toward the end—maybe about 10 tributes—we'll feed my children. Got it?"

Roye nodded, but was disappointed. Jeene walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe once you understand true art, you'll know what I mean." Then she whispered in his ear, "You don't throw a bucket on paint on the canvas. You use a paint brush." The she laughed loudly and pushed Roye toward the door.

"Back to my greatest work ever! My Hunger Games!" She cheered.

**If you want to see what Jeene Beck kinda looks like: www. listal viewimage/ 985875**

**Also, I need more tributes! Spread the word, you can submit only two.**


	4. Sponsoring!

**The thing about Sponsoring:**

**Since I do not want my story taken down, I'll sponsor the tributes. I've already been given warnings from the fic-nazi's. I'm just saying, if you stick with the story and actually pay attention to it, your tribute may live longer...**


	5. The Creatures

**Here are the Personas and Creatures, guys! Hope you like them. If you want to change your persona, PM me and I'll see if I can make it happen. Remember, I take into account what your tribute looks like, acts like, and their strengths. I wouldn't make a bloodthirsty tribute a clown right? But that doesn't mean a clown can't win.**

**Witch: **Flying broomstick, magic abilities may differ from intent (spells don't always do what you want), permanent ability to poison via food. Salt or sugar will injure a witch and dispel any spells.

**Warlock**: Flying broomstick, magic abilities may differ from intent (spells don't always do what you want), permanent ability to poison via food. Salt or sugar will injure a warlock and dispel any spells.

**Werewolf**: Ability to shape shift into a wolf-human hybrid or huge wolf, increased strength during full moon, can ignore pain. Very sensitive to sound, can go deaf easily.

**Zombie**: Damage resistant, interchangeable body parts, maintains common mind and sense (you will not crave brains), slow, fire is the _only_ way to kill a zombie.

**Mummy**: Ability to hypnotize up to two other creatures at a time (will do mummy's bidding but _cannot_ make others commit suicide), enhanced strength, very slow.

**Vampire**: Super strength and the ability to turn into a large bat, fangs, sunlight will extremely weaken.

**Vampirette**: Enhanced seduction and the ability to turn into a large bat, fangs, sunlight will extremely weaken.

**Genie**: Can grant wishes of others (Wishes must be spoken out loud and it is up to the Genie to grant if they want. Cannot bring back dead, and cannot kill others), flying carpet, can hide in their lamp, cannot grant their _own_ wishes.

**Fairy**: Ability to shrink to the size of a bee, flight, has no voice.

**Gladiator**: Enhanced swordsmanship, can tame animals, inability to climb.

**Ghost**: Abilty to let objects pass through their body and invisibility. (For one hour. Then the tribute must wait another hour. Can be back to back. Only will wait one hour.) During full moons, will have very strong urge to moan and haunt.

**Clown**: Enhanced agility and camouflage, never depressed, clumsy.

**Samurai**: Enhanced swordsmanship and bravery, other tributes will be very loyal, will _never_ lie.

**Ninja**: Ability to speed around silently, can use all bladed weapons, cannot leave comrades behind.

**Doctor**: Ability to heal most wounds, enhanced intelligence, can only heal self twice.

**Masked**: Ability to change their shape to that of another human for 2 hours, can change into another creature for _5 mins_, after each shift wares off they become very sick and weak for 1 hour.

**Super Hero**: Super strength, flight, super hearing, cannot ignore the injured.

**Mermaid**: Super swimming abilities (fish tail and breathing under water.), enhanced seduction, cannot leave water for more than 1 hour (Will have human legs).

**Murderer**: Damage resistant, ability to use all bladed weapons, hits will be particularly dangerous, very slow.

**Mime**: Absolutely silent at all times (except when tribute chooses not to be.), enhanced camouflage, sensitive hearing, can go deaf.

**Police**: Enhanced hand to hand fighting, bravery, always has a plan, cannot lie or be sneaky.

**Medusa**: Can turn tributes to stone for 4 hours, (the reflection thing will kill the medusa. Smashing a tribute who has been turned to stone will kill them.), direct eye contact will be needed (Tributes can look at Medusa through water or shades and _not_ be harmed).

**Pirate**: Enhanced swordsmanship and stealing abilities, can communicate with birds, has a very strong and dominate smell.

**Demi-God**: Almost-God like strength, fighting capabilities, and senses. Will only have Demi-God powers every other day. On days without the power, will be an _ordinary human tribute_.

**Tell me if anything in this chapter is confusing. Let's go!**


	6. District 1 Reapings

**Venus Hayes**

"Does it look like I care, 'cause I really don't." Venus Hayes lifted her compact mirror higher, reapplying her pink lipstick. "So, buh-bye." She flipped the compact closed and looked up at the fuming, red-faced girl.

"Well, you should care! He was my first love, you dirty cheater." The girl—Neon—clenched her fists. "It's just like you to do something so underhanded, so below the belt. If you wanted him, you should've played fair." She put her hands on her hips.

At this, Venus frowned. She stood from the bench, matching Neon's stance. She was a good 4 inches shorter, not that it mattered. "There's no such thing as fair—after all, he did cheat on you. What's fair about that?" Her blue eyes pierced into dingy dark ones.

Neon seemed to be contemplating something. She could either fight Venus, or say— "You're going to die in the arena."

It was well known that it was Venus' year to volunteer for the Hunger Games. She'd been training non-stop for years and now it was time.

Venus scoffed and flipped her long brown ponytail over her shoulder. "Just because we don't like each other, doesn't mean you can ignore reality. I'm going into that arena, and I'm coming right back here. Maybe even into your ex's arms? But probably a new pair." She winked at Neon's shocked face and strutted away.

Thanks to that stupid little encounter, she was running late. She reached her house quickly and dashed up stairs to get ready for the Reapings. Venus donned a white long sleeve with buttons up the front, a red skirt to her knees and black sandles. On her way to the bathroom, she ran into her younger sister, Victoria.

"Venus?" The 9-year old was still in her pajamas, still safe for another year. "You're gonna come back home, right? And those girls will stop being mean to you since your gonna be a Victor?" She asked, a sleepy smile on her face.

Venus froze and stared at the child. Damn, even this little girl had heard of her reputation. It was times like this when she wished she was someone else. Someone who didn't having new rumors spreading each and every second. Someone who could handle a real relationship for longer than a couple weeks. Someone who thought about consequences before acting. But it was impossible and Venus had become perfectly fine with that. She was who she was.

"Of course. And we're gonna be even richer than we are now." Venus patted her sisters brown hair before kneeling to give her a quick hug. "But I've got to finish getting ready to win. Go eat breakfast with the rest of the bunch." Venus had four siblings—two little sisters, a younger brother and an older brother. She released her hold and continued to the bathroom. She curled her hair and fastened a golden star necklace around her neck. Which happen to be from her bestfriend Camilla and her future token. Camilla was probably the only girl Venus could stand spending time with, having even protected her from bullying when they were just kids. They had been inseparable since.

The brunette smiled. She would show them that she was more than a 'slut'.

_(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)_

**Perceval Moore**

Perceval jumped at the sound of his father and brothers laughing, looking up quickly from his eggs. "Ah, buck up, Perceval! Excatly 4 years ago, your brother was chosen to make history!" Jacob Moore boasted about his elder son.

Caspian rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "That's how it happened?" He questioned but then he and his father burst into laughter again. "It sure did!" He shook the table with his hands.

It was a happy day in the Moore household for all but Perceval. He looked at his untouched meal and couldn't get up the nerve to begin eating. Reaping day, four years ago, his brother had been chosen to go into the Hunger Games. And he had won. Now, he was forever famous. He'd even come from Victors Village to pick this years tributes from the ball.

That was one thing Perceval didn't like about his family. He did not approve of the Games, he didn't like them at all. He'd put up with the training at the Acedemy just to please his father. He much rather curl up with a book or play his piano—not fight to the bloody death.

"May I be excused?" He asked quietly before his mother sat another stack of pancakes on his plate. "I want to get ready for the Reapings." Which was a lie.

"Oh, sure sweetie." She pulled his plate away and pecked his forehead. "Be careful up the stairs. Do you want me to iron your clothes? Oh, wait—there's syrup on—"

"Mom..." Perceval sighed, blush coating his face. Why did everyone treat him like a kid? He was 17 goddamit! After letting his mother baby him and listening to his brother snicker at him, the teenager found himself in the bathroom.

He splashed his face with water. There was no need to worry about a thing. He eyed his reflection. His bronze hair was damp, blue eyes wide. Even his tan skin looked strained. But there was no reason. His family had already gained fame from the Games. He didn't have to do a single thing.

Dressed in a cream button up, black blazer, and dark jeans Perceval was making his way to the 17-year old section. But he was stopped by his bestfriend, Foy Jansenn. "Hey, man. Looking pretty good." Foy winked a brown eye and grinned.

"You too. Your mom pick out your clothes?" Henjoked quietly.

"_Haha_. Elise did." Foy made an overly dramatic face. Perceval's chest tightened. Elise was Foy's girlfriend, but he couldn't help the pang of jealously coursing though his heart. His long-standing crush was in the arms of his bestfriend—practically brother. What human being would be unaffected? But, then again, Perceval was too shy to say anything.

Waving bye to Foy, the teenager made his was to his group. "Here we go again." A boy next to him sighed.

Perceval looked down as his brother made his way to the stage, smirking and waving to all of District 1.

_(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)(1)_

"Let's start with the boys, shall we?" Caspian reached a muscled arm into the glass ball, sinking his hand in deep. Finally he retrieved the slip of paper. "Oh, wow. Perceval Moore! C'mon up little brother."

Perceval froze and waited for volunteers. But then he cursed his luck—no one would dare take away the _honor_ from him. He made his way to the stage, trying to look confident. Of all things in the world—how was he ever suppose to win? His study was getting further and further away. "Perceval Moore, 17 years old." He spoke into the mic.

"Now, for the girls." Grabbing another slip from the other bowl, Caspian cleared his throat. "Azzure—."

Venus interrupted, "I volunteered as tribute!" She was already walking toward the stage. She could hear the deep voice of cheers and the higher voice of boo's from respective boys and girls. But none of that mattered to her. She took the mic as soon as she stepped onto the stage. "My name is Venus Hayes, I'm 17, and I'll be District 1's female tribute this year." She then flipped her hair and winked to the crowd.

Perceval avoided eye contact as he shook hands with Venus, though she was definitely trying to catch his.

"District 1's tributes, everybody!" Caspian clapped his hands.

**Reviews really start to matter now. Not that FF net knows, or that the ones before don't matter. See you soon!**


	7. District 2 Reapings

**Is anyone having trouble reviewing this chapter? Because, I got a review from nicci'weezy, but it keeps saving I reviewed my own story. So, now I do not know how to fix it. Nicci'weezy cannot submit another review yet it says she didn't post one... -_-**

**Just let me know if there's any more trouble. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Urban Cardio**

Urban opened his eyes slowly, the dread sinking over his like it did everyday. But this day was particularly depressing. Reaping day. He sat up and streched, the shadow covering him as always.

"Urban! Get downstairs, right now!" The deep booming voice of Juleus Cardio rang.

The red head jumped out of bed and hastily made his way downstairs. He slid into his usual seat and looked at his breakfast; his waffles were cold. Why hadn't anyone called him sooner? He glared up at the smirk on his older brothers face. "Bastard."

"Loser."

That word cut even deeper than Octavio thought. Urban intensified his glare as Octavio reached for the syrup and drowned his waffles. "Last time I'm gonna have this for a bit." He sneered at his younger sibling.

It was time for Octavio to volunteer for the Games. He'd been training for as long as either brother could remember. Everyone was putting money on him, it was his last chance to volunteer. Even their father had put in some money, having all the confidence in his elder son. And none in his youngest. Urban had been put through the same exact training but only to keep up the Cardio appearance. Their father couldn't care less at whatever Urban did. This had caused an inevitable rift between brothers—rejection did that to people. A series of competitions followed, starting the day their mother died. Urban could say he hated Octavio and the way winning came naturally to him.

"I hope you die."

"You don't mean that, stupid."

"I do. Then maybe I can get some recognition. I exist too, ya know." Urban ran a hand through his wild red curls. Curls he hated because they always looked a mess next to his brothers wavy auburn locks.

"Whatever. Just don't take to long getting ready. Father will be mad if you ruin my day." Octavio shrugged it off. He knew his brother would be upset, but he couldn't let it bother him right now. "Don't do anything that'll upset him."

The younger brother growled to himself. His father was a bastard. He would disown him if anything went wrong today, Urban might as well just crawl back into bed. But regardless of that, he still wanted his approval. Urban slaved to get his fathers grace. He would never understand how Octavio did it with no effort.

Pushing his breakfast away, Urban was out the front door before their father joined them at the table. He couldn't deal with them planning for the Games. Finally able to breath, the 16-year old made his way down the street. He ended up at the park, sitting on the swings.

"Rough morning?" A sweet voice asked.

The red head looked up to see Tersa. His... bestfriend. Urban blushed, "Yeah. Reaping day."

"Octavio's going in right?" She sat in the swing next to him, shaking her dark hair from her eyes. "Think he'll be okay?" Her voice held concern.

Yet another thing that pissed him off about his brother. Everywhere he went, he was never far behind. Even when it came to Tersa, the only girl he ever... "Yeah. Just like everyone says."

"Well, don't get down Urban." She patted his shoulder, he blushed deeper. "By the way, why are you in pajamas?"

_(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)_

**Katana Villori**

"I'm changing! Stay out!" Katana yelled at the bathroom door. One of her of two brothers were banging on the door. They were twins—so she didn't know who it was. But, it was time for her to get ready for the Reapings. Another annoying day.

She lifted her dark blue dress of its hanger and careful stepped in to it. Though she was a tomboy at heart, on these rare occasions she would enjoy dressing up. All other days all she needed were her shorts and a t-shirt. She finished tying the black ribbon around the waist of her dress and stepped into her black flats. Katana pulled her black hair away from her reddish-brown eyes and secured it into a bun.

Satisfied, she opened the door and was roughly shoved from the room by Kris—treatment she was use to. She would get pay back later. And it would be twice as violent. She stomped down the hall and into their kitchen, sniffing the air, "Pops! You making sausage?"

"Sorry, girly. It's all gone." Her father chuckled from where he leaned against the sink.

"Got the last one." Koda smirked at his little sister, waving their fathers famous sasuage infront of her face.

Katana crossed her arms over her chest in challenge, "Hand. It. Over." When all her brother did was laughed, she pounced, ready to rip the food from his bare hands. They wrestled, pulled each others black locks, shouted strings of curse words.

Their father rolled his eyes at his kids violent nature. Maybe if their mother was still around... "C'mon kiddies, Katana's going to be late." He broke up the brawl—but not before getting a kick to the stomach. "Ouff! Alright, enough!"

Katana rose, sasuage safety in her hands. "You should've known, idiot!" She sprinted out the door, shoving the meat in her mouth, happy. On her way to the 17-year old section, she re-fixed her hair and smoothed her dress. That would teach them not to mess with her! Those years fighting boys in the Academy paid off. Besides her bestfriends, who also happen to be guys, Katana was use to having to rough up the opposite sex.

They all thought she was weaker as female. But her father had raised her better than that. If anyone thought they would get one up on her, they had a very loud, scary, and painful awakening on the way.

_(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)(2)_

"District 2! I'm so glad to be here. Let's get on with the show." Tamara Rhon, the traditional name-picker smiled from behind her huge and pink hair. "Girls first." She reached in the bowl and pulled out a name from the front. "Katana Villori, congrats!"

Katana forced her jaw not to drop as she walked up to the stage. And no one was volunteering? Alright, fine. She would win the Games this year. The Victor has been chosen. "Katana Villori. I am 17." She smirked, waving to all of District 2. She could see her brothers scowling.

"On to the boys!" Teresa reached in again. "Urban Cardio!"

A pregnant pause. A voice rang from the crowd, "I volunt—"

"No! I accept!" Urban spoke without thinking. He marched up to the stage, looking at the 18-year old section the whole time. He caught the unforgiving glare of Octavio Cardio as he reached the mic. This was his chance—God had a heart. He would win the Games, he would be recognized! "Urban Cardio, 16 years old! Thank you." He smiled at his brother.

Teresa tried to see who he was looking at. Oh, well! "How courageous, District 2!"

The two tributes shook hands, their smiles hiding deadly intentions.


	8. Authors Note

These changes are taking effect on my fic. Just because I do not want to do 12 chapters of Reapings.

**The Reapings: District 1 and 2, **

**the Goodbyes: Districts 3 and 4, **

**the Train rides: Districts 5 and 6,**

** prep for Chariot rides: Districts 7 and 8, **

**Chariot rides will be a general POV, **

**Training will be District 9 and 10, **

**the Private sessions will be in the Jeene's POV and the scores; **

**Interviews will be everyone,**

** Night before: Districts 11 and 12, **

**And the Final moments will be from Jeene's POV.**

This also mean the chapters will be longer, good. But I will take a bit longer to update, bad. But it's only because I want to get to the Games already. Anyway, let me know if you're confused or need to know anything. Remember, I try to give as much info on the character as possible, as much as you filled out in the form. If you didn't give me a lot to work with, your tribute won't be as descriptive.

Now that you know when your tribute will get a POV, feel free to PM me things you would like to input. You have 'till the chapter before your tributes POV to change stuff. Sorry, D1 and D2, this notice doesn't really apply to your tributes. My apologies. 

Expect the next chapter in a couple days.

—Lyric-Sama


	9. The Goodbyes (D3D4)

**Circuit Jenkinson: District 3**

"It's okay, I know you can do this," Outlit Jenkinson woven his arm around his sons shoulders, pulling him tight. "You can do this, Circuit."

The brown haired boy looked up at his father, a former victor. Just ten years ago, his father had brought praise to District 3 by winning the 115th Hunger Games. This man, wi the tan skin and worried eyes, had actually won the Games. A thing no one had thought would happen. Outlit Jenkinson had only had one sponsor—and that sponsor had given him the only weapon he needed. A stopwatch. With that, the other tributes fate had been sealed.

Circuit rolled his eyes, smiling softly. "I never thought it'd be like this, with me going in too." Now, he would surely be a target, and for good reason. His father had told him all about the things he would face in the arena. The dangers, temptations, how to strike a deadly blow. Other tributes would figure this and try to come after him immediately. But they had thought of that too.

"Circuit, find a non-career to form an alliance with. Earn their trust, then immediately kill them. You can't afford to get attached—" His father was going on and on. But Circuit already knew all this, he wasn't stupid. He rose his hand to his curly hair, finding his headphones lost in the haze of locks. Then he closed his deep pools of blue and turned on his music.

Outlit sighed, patting his son on the back again. He was scared, but he would pray for his return. He knew Circuit was smart—maybe smarter than him at age 15—but he was also not very muscular. "Please, just try to make it home in one piece, son."

Circuit finally caught glimpse of the tears in his fathers eyes. Trying not to end up blubbering too, he nodded. "I will." He wasn't worried though, he would not die.

**Harlow Felix: District 3**

Maytryx was crying. She was really crying actually. More than Harlow had ever seen her in all the years they had been bestfriends. She was clutching the brown haired girls' shoulders, running her fingers through the short curls, ruining them while she was at it. "H-Harlow—you have to come back! I l-love you..." She bawled. "You're too young!"

Which was true. The two of them were only 13 and now Harlow would be entering the 125 Hunger Games. "Are you even listening to me?" Maytryx asked, pulling away from her friend.

"The Quater Quell for this year is weird huh? The Halloween stuff, I mean." Harlow mused, pulling on her bright blue dress. Then her grey eyes caught sight of her friends wide brown ones, "What? Don't you think it's kinda cool?"

Maytryx dropped her jaw. "Are you serious? This is a big deal and you're thinking about the arena!" She snapped, punching Harlow in the arm. "We may never see each other again!"

Then the ball dropped. Harlow took a quick breath, those words shaking her from her daze. She hadn't believed it was happening to her. The Games—she was a tribute. Her mind was trying to block it out and not face reality, like it did oh so many times. But this was too big, no amount of distractions would save her from this! On the contrary—it could get her killed. Her heart started beating too quickly, all the disadvantages she had flew to the front of her mind. She was small, she was skinny, she had no combat skills—

"Harlow!" The black haired girl screamed, grabbing her bestfriends shoulders. "I need you to come back. Understand? Pay attention for once in your life—live!"

Pay attention? Those might as well be foreign words to Harlow at this point, she turned away from her Maytryx. "Harlow, you've invented plenty of things in your lifetime. Make one a way to come home."

That was something Harlow did understand. How to make things. She dreamed of creating new things, anything as long as it was _something_. In school, she got in trouble for always daydreaming and sketching ideas all over her papers. But, just maybe this time, it could save her life.

**Atia Minor: District 4**

"This is your chance, Atia! Do not let it slip through your fingers, like it has so many times."

"Your father is right, dear. There is no coming home this time."

Atia looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Minor, her parents. "I'm aware." This was really her last chance. To bring honor to her family and all of district 4. Otherwise, she would just die.

No, Atia refused to ever be among the nameless tributes that had fallen to a Victor. She was better than that—soon to be the best. Her name would never die. No one would ever have to look down on her again.

"We're leaving. Get your head in the Game. If you lose, you were never my daughter."

By this point, her fathers harsh words did nothing but motivate her. The pain had passed years ago, she was now 18. She alone had carried the weight from her parents, the pressure to succeed at all costs. She'd lost friends, hopes, dreams. But how could you lose something you've never had...? All in the drive to the top. Atia pushed her long black hair over her shoulders, shutting her brown eyes. "Okay," was all she said.

Her mother began talking, but now her daughter wasn't listening. She had heard enough of them. The only think she wanted to spill from their lips was '_proud_' and '_relax_'. But that wasn't part of the dictionary in the Minor family. Atia was surprised her parents were even able to marry each other. How had that came about when her father knew nothing about '_love_'?

What a strange, strange thing to think about when she was about to enter the Hunger Games. Something she'd been working for since the day she turned five and started her training. For the next 13 years, she worked until her hands bled and her legs locked down. She couldn't remember the last time she had a pleasant conversation with another teenager, if she ever had. Most people stepped out of her way when she walked, afraid of the icy girl that was Atia Minor.

The Minor's left and Atia continued to lean back in the plush chair, her eyes still closed. She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone! Everyone in her district could go to hell for all she cared. She scowled, crossing her legs. How long was she expected to wait in here? She was ready to go. Ready to win and prove herself to her parents. The raven haired girl had no friends, she would have no alliance—no one would be in her way this time!

This time she would win. Or die trying.

**Kai Delmare: District 4**

Kai sighed as he planted his hand on his little brothers head, shaking the boy gently. "Don't cry, Aaron. I'll be back soon enough."

The eight-year-old sniffled and wiped his eyes. "A-are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Kai smiled with his perfectly white, straight teeth. Aran managed a smile and jumped into the embracing arms of his older brother. Then he turned and ran back to their mother, who didn't have the confidence to say goodbye up close.

"I'll see you soon son. I love you, Kai." The woman wiped her blue eyes, that were identical to her 17-year old sons'. Ocean blue. Then she grabbed Aaron's hand and began to leave, only to bump into another teen. "Oh, excuse me, Genevieve."

"N-no! Excuse me, Mrs. Delmare." The brunette quickly apologized. "I-is Kai still here?" The woman nodded and Genevieve said sorry once again before approaching her friend.

"Hey," Kai said, running a hand through his dark brown locks, looking away from the girl.

"Hi... Kai." Genevieve sat in a chair across from him, pulling on her skirt. "S-so... You really volunteered huh?"

"It's time to prove myself a man." He said simply. "And show I have what it takes. I didn't train for nothing." The girl caught sight of his grin and had to keep herself from choking in her air. She blushed and turned away. Kai sighed.

"Uh—uh... I got you something!" Genevieve said suddenly. She started to searched frantically through her clothes, "Samuel convinced me to get it. I-I hope you l-like it!"

Kai watched her until she produced a necklace with a pearly shark tooth hanging from it. It was beautiful and probably had costed Genevieve quite a lot. Kai smoothed it between his fingers, before looking up at her. "Could you put it on for me?" She swallowed thickly but nodded, carefully not to tighten it too much, "It's great." He stood.

Again, Genevieve looked as if she wanted to say something. She always did this, ever since they were children. The look in her eyes—wanting but fearful of rejection. Kai could read her like a book. What he could read was _himself_, he didn't know what he wanted. That what made this so hard for him. Would he really go from a friendship to...?

"Kai Delmare! Times up, let's go!" A Peacekeeper appeared at another entrance, waiting.

Genevieve made a little surprised sound. She started pulling on her hair. "K-Kai! Um... I'll be seeing you, I guess." She sighed. Kai simply nodded, but he hugged her, tight, until the Peacekeeper called him again.

Because that was what he wanted.

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Train Rides (D5D6)

**Tris Evers: District 5**

"What are you doing?" Tris snatched her hand away from her district partner, glaring at him. All of a sudden he had grabbed her hand and started looking at it. She eyed him, he couldn't be older than 12. So young, but creepy. "Well?"

"You have a burn." Even his voice was raspy. He sat back in his chair, looking out the window.

Tris looked down at her left hand. There was a small but noticeable burn on it, from a simple kitchen fire. Her brother, Jay, could not cook for crap. The teen shook the smaller strands of her brown hair from her face, scoffing at the kid. She rolled her eyes back to her mentor. Tabun Garner. At first, the twitchy man had scared her—he had won the Hunger Games once before. But now all he did was fiddle with him hands. "You're _such_ a great help, Tabun. What would we do without you?"

"O-Oh. Please, Tris, I'm trying to think." Tabun jumped and looked up at the brunette.

Said girl growled and sat back in her chair. They'd already made it halfway to the Capitol, no planning had been done. Her partner just did weird little things, just like their mentor. He wouldn't make it. But she had to. She had to make it back to her family—18 years of life were not to be wasted. She turned to Tabun, "Tell me something I can use in the Games. Anything, start mentoring me." She clutched her locket—one containing a picture of her older brother and little sister.

"Uh... I can tell you this for now," Then something strange happen. Tabun's dark eyes became dangerously slitted, his fists clenched and he seemed to be ten feet tall. "You're not going to get a single sponsor with that stubborn, standoffish attitude. You're too hard to read—are you a fighter or someone whose going to run off and hide? You better get a story and stick with it. Don't forget about your life. By the way, that sarcasm is not cute." Then he shank back down to twitchy self. He nervously dank a sip of water.

Tris sank down in her seat, shocked by what the mentor had said. Her green eyes drooped as she looked out her window. She'd never seen the sun so bright and shinning. She'd just tasted the best food she had ever had in her life—she was sitting in the nicest chair shed ever seen. If she wanted to live, she would have to get a story. But what? She didn't like to suck up or lie. The Capitol's people were exactly the kind she would avoid or get smart with. Now she was expected to reinvent herself in their image for a good sponsor.

"O-Oh." Tabun demanded her attention once again. "It's not that you can't do it—you're just not willing. This is a big show, just be an actress or die." Then he hiccuped.

Tris nodded her head slowly and looked over to her partner. He was asleep. Poor kid, there was no way she would align herself with him.

The brunette stood and moved to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, tucking the shorter strands behind her ears. She smiled. Then tried again, this time throwing in a wink. Tris would make them love her.

**Emmeline 'Lina' Calla: District 6**

Frustrated to the rim, Lina slammed her hand down on the table, snatching the attention of her mentor and partner. She started to sign her words, 'Are you people listening?' then she spoke, "Are yo lissening?"

Ferra Ashworth looked up from her little mirror. "Of _course_, sweetie!" She snapped it shut and leaned forward towards Emmeline. "Tell me what you want to say." But her smile was too big. Lina could tell it was just the drugs in her system.

She slouched in her cushioned seat, no longer having the strength to sign her words. No one was paying any attention. Ferra kept fixing her hair, her district partner was staring at all the districts they were passing. It pissed her off, 'forget you guys' that's what she signed, but not what she was feeling.

The brunette mentor rolled her eyes, "Honeybuns! Such language is _not_ appreciate, _even_ if it _is_ for the deaf."

That was true, Emmeline had been born deaf. Her mother and father had taught her to sign, and she and her younger sister practiced all the time. "Shut up! Don' talk to me like that!" She screamed, standing from her chair. She was young—only 14—but she knew how to be treated by adults. "Ah of yo are so stupid!" She stomped from the room, growling to herself.

When she got to the bunks, she plopped down on her bed, ashamed. She hated when she got like that, letting her anger get the best of her. People always thought she was a loose cannon. But she just liked being heard.

**Nathaniel 'Nate' Hildebrand: District 6**

Finally, Nate looked up from the window, hearing the bunk door shut. Oh, he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. He shrugged it off and settled deeper into his chair. It was pretty comfy. But he'd sat on better. Then, he heard the noise of the Capitol. "We're there already?" He looked toward Ferra, who nodded too many times.

Nathaniel jumped from his chair and moved up close to the window, beholding the glory that was the Capitol. It was great. The colors, the people, the smiles. Everyone seemed happier than back in District 6. He wondered if he could see his father somewhere among the crowd of bodies.

His father was an actor in the Capitol. He risen from the slums of District 6 and made a success of his life—and figured that Nate could do the same. Though, they did not live badly at all and most people loved the blonde haired teenager. He participated in underground sword fights, always coming out on top, creating himself a nice reputation.

At that moment, Nate met eyes with a girl in the crowd. Her brown eyes bore into his blue ones, but something else about her made him stare. She looked just like Elise—a more colorful and hyper version—but Elise nonetheless.

_"Don't go into the Games all cocky! That's going to be your downfall." Elise paced infront of the other 16-year-old. "You're always overconfident, the careers will target you for that." She flipped her dark hair over her shoulders._

_"Let them. I'll be fine—I handle my own, Elise." Nate chuckled softly, looking up at his fiancé. Well, they were arranged to marry once they reached adulthood, but the brunette had broken up with him about a year ago. Due to the whole underground fighting he did. "You worry much too much."_

_Elise stamped her foot, whirling around to look at him. "These are the Hunger Games! Please, just promise not to be too flashy, okay? I-I would really like it if you came home." She crossed her arms. "Promise me, okay?"_

"I promise." Nate grinned and waved to the crowd, loving the sound of them cheering. "I'm going to win." He whispered.

**Please review. Sorry this was so late, writers block is a bitch. Plus I couldn't find much info on what happens on the train. So, I just went on memory.**


	11. Prep For Chariots (D7D8)

**Levi 'Lev' Jones: District 7**

"What's your name 'gain, kid?"

"Levi..." That was the third time the 13-year-old had told the blue lipped woman his name. He gritted his teeth when she tore away the hair on his legs, painfully slow.

"Sorry it's takin' forever, can't see the hair—you're so damn pale, kid." She pursed her aqua lips and sighed. "This blonde hair is killing me. I'm going to have Mr. Welton change it as soon as possible!"

She was going to get Welton to dye his hair? To some dark color? No! People would notice him more if that happened. Levi started to sit up but the prep team member held him still, now snatching the hair from his arms.

The boy gave up and let her finish. He didn't like fighting when it was avoidable, he didn't like getting beat up. This female was too much for him to handle even if he gave it all his might. The woman moved over to one of the other members of his prep team, whispering in their ear. They nodded together, then turned to face him.

"Kid," Blue lips said. "How 'bout we get you a tan? I mean, your hurtin' my eyes tryna' focus on ya. Nobody's gonna 'member you that way."

He wanted to say he was just fine with that. All his life he had been forgotten, ignored, and in the background. With his family, he was present and nothing more. With his 'sort of' friends, they didn't take note if he was there or not. To himself, he was who he was. He didn't feel the need to be seen or heard like everyone else. The spotlight was not made for one Levi Jones. He blinked his pale blue eyes. "No, thank you."

"Suit yourself, Kev."

**Willow Pines: District 7**

The girl scowled as she laid against the cold table. Should this be a bit more comfortable? She looked up at the people examining her short body. "Couldn't you guys work a little faster?"

A man with orange hair looked up at her. "Well, you have a lot of bruises. Either we can get rid of them, or everyone can see which tribute bruises easily. Your choice, Willow." Then he went back to cleaning up her body.

Willow huffed at the sharp words. She was embarrassed really. Her 15-year-old body was exposed, and these people were strangers. She barely let anyone touch her in general and now they were just going to town. "Just hurry." The brunette shut her blue eyes.

She didn't want to be rude to her prep team, really. She just didn't like being put into these situations, when she was expected to be open. Willow walked with her guard up at all times, allowing people to get close would only end in pain. That would also be her strategy in the games, stick to herself.

This time, she would not be bullied. Especially not to death. She had had enough of her father, her brothers, and all the kids at school. Though the brunette didn't know what she had done to offend anyone, she would stop taking it. She was a tribute in the Hunger Games now.

"You know what?" She spoke to the man working over her. "I'm gonna win this Game. I'm going to have plenty of sponsors, people love an Underdog." She dared anyone to come after her.

**Ostro Fabri: District 8**

"Hey, hey! You guys missed a spot." Ostro motioned to the scar on his hand, "Got this fighting with my brother." He chuckled fondly.

"You don't sound very worried, kid." A female member of his prep team slowly removed the scar.

"I'm 16. I'm not a kid. And, I'm not worried. I have all the confidence in myself!" Ostro hopped down from the table, hands on his hips. Displaying his body to his team, chest puffed out. "This doesn't even bother me."

"Well, it's bothering me!" The woman throw a towel at him, which he wrapped around his waist. Then she squealed as he reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do anything to upset you, beautiful." Despite herself, the woman flushed. Ostro continued to stroke her hand, his honey brown eyes trapping hers. He grinned, too easy. Just a second ago this woman was scolding him, now she was swooning. While he never liked people to mistake his cockiness for charm, the Hunger Games were a different story. And Ostro would do anything to win. "Please, forgive me."

"J-Just follow Tyran to the clothing area." She snatched her hand away and composed herself.

Running a hand through his dark brown locks, Ostro smirked at her one last time.

**Jaylyn 'Jay' Winterling: District 8**

Tyran looked over the young teen he had to make magical. She was too pale, her eyes green too sharp, her face too uninviting. "Jaylyn... try to smile big." He flipped his dark hair over his shoulders.

Jay did as she was told. It came out awkwardly. "Your district partner is going to destroy you on the chariot."

"Isn't it your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Jay replied. "We should at least be on even footing."

Tyran rose his eyebrows, moving to sort through his various outfits. "You're not dumb. Maybe, you might be quite smart for fourteen years old. But you are cold and depressing."

"Depressing?" The girl rose her eyebrow lightly, that was new. Okay, she was standoffish and not talkative. She didn't like to put herself in the spotlight, the background was for real people. When it came to emotions, she would be the last person to come to for advice on how to make a declaration of love. It took a lot to make her angry and lash out, some real effort. But depressing? She didn't think so. "I say I'm not."

Her reply was a shirt thrown in her face. She snatched it off and fixed her deep black hair. "Tyran?" She called to the man who had disappeared into a mountain of colorful clothing. None of which Jay liked.

She sighed. The raven figured she might as well put her mind to use, start thinking about ways to make it out of this thing alive. As fast as her mind moved, she was sure a lack of enthusiasm wouldn't make a difference.


	12. Chariot Rides

The district one tributes enter the arena through the gates, the crowd already pumped for the opening ceremonies. Perceval and Venus are decked in the most luxurious of luxury items—gold. The male tribute is standing tall and strong, the gold highlighting his already blonde hair, giving him a bright glow around his calm face. The girl is a different story, she's waving and blowing kisses to the crowd, her eyes wide with gold placed flawlessly around each of them. With sudden confidence Venus grabs Perceval's hand, holding it tight. The boy tenses, but gradually relaxes as the next chariot approaches.

District two takes on a strong appreance, each tribute dressed as a gladiator, complete with swords. Neither tribute smiled, both kept their faces fierce and dangerous looking. The boy had a helmet over his red hair, the tail of it flowing back far after the chariot. The girls armor shown bright silver, making her torso appear longer yet feminine. Urban put his hands on his hips and one foot higher on the chariot, standing infront of his partner. Katana frowned at this and gently used her sword to move him aside. They eyed each other heatedly, before both turned back to the audience. But no one had missed their confrontation.

District threes tributes are dressed as a powerful energy source—lightning. The prep team had outdone themselves this time, with the boy standing behind the girl, acting as the cloud. The girl was the bolt shape but not hidden by the design. They were both lit up drastically, giving district one a run for the shiniest outfit. Circuit waved to the crowd, smiling. Then he elbowed Harlow, urging her to join him. Slowly, she nodded and began to act with her district partner, a grin finding a way to her face.

Next up was district four, their outfits... Interesting. The two tributes were dressed in nothing but silky green seaweed. The male had a pair of short swimming trunks made from seaweed, the rest of his body glistening lightly with delicately placed water. The female had a two piece bathing suit, her hair adorned with blue seashells. The odd thing about this chariot, was the division. Kai held the crowd, while Atia remained standoffish and focused straight ahead, ignoring everything.

The prep team for district five may have had some inspiration from district three, as they dressed their tributes as the sun—a more powerful energy source. This time, the boy was the circular part of the sun, the girl the rays. Tris glared down at her district partner, her smile strained. It was obvious that she was trying to put on a good show, but need help from her partner. Still, she finally perfected her smile and waved to the audience, who gave her credit for trying.

District six arrives with a strange look, they seem to be metal of some sort. Maybe cars or trains? It's hard to tell, the bulky material of the outfits shutting away most of the tributes from being seen. Nate is furious, the lack of a good chariot outfit could really hurt him in the games. He knows this is the first time he'll be exposed to sponsors. Lina's attitude matches that of her district partners , she seems ready to jump off the chariot and just walks.

As for district seven, their dressed as the usual district seven idea—trees. The boy is a small oak tree, his hair full of leafs and twigs. The girl models a regular tree too, but her leafs were pink, maybe trying to give a little spark to the rather played out look for district seven. But Willow was happy with her outfit—she was all about trees after all. She did her best to look tree like and pretty. Levi just stood there trying to look invisible.

Following quickly came district eight, another bust. Both the tributes were dressed up in cotton based outfits, though it just looked like puffy clouds. Again, the fabric overcast end the tributes. The male was making the best of it, whooping and hollering as he rode past the crowd. The people were laughing at his display. The girl on the other hand, folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. Ostro scoffed and through his arm around Jay, pulling her along with his cheering.

District nine is dressed as straw for the boy and grain for the girl. Their designers have missed the target with the outfits. Both tributes seem out of place on their chariots, their outfits lacking character. Kylise stares down the crowd, her face blank. Shaw is jumpy and frightened, seeming uncomfortable under the eyes of so many people.

Next came district ten, dressed in the annual outfit... Cows. The prep team needed more creativity, the idea had been redone for the past five years. This year the boy was a bull, his shoulders a bit bigger than natural. The girl resembled a baby calf, smaller than her actually size. From the crowd it could be seen that Jordan and Scarlette were having an argument. A good spin of the idea, the sponsors will have to decide if they like this years edition.

Next to last was district eleven, hitting the crowd hard with their beautiful outfits. The female was dressed as a large blue flower, her face sparkling with glitter and her arms painted green. The male was a simple but elegant vines, complicated designs covering his bare chest and arms. They stood together their faces calm and collected, smiles playing on their lips. On the inside, Riley was dying to break away from his make up and jump off the chariot, and run for the hills. All the cheering was passing him off. As for Belydia, she would be right there next to his, as soon as she stole the wheels off the chariot.

Lastly came district twelve. Without missing a beat, the tributes were dressed as diamonds, silver and shining. It was a classic but still breathtaking display, a good way to close the opening ceremonies. Rowan was relieved to have a good outfit, meaning he could go farther with his revenge. Cassava barely registered what was going on, to preoccupied with the pain in her hand to care.

Jeene turned and looked at her collection of sponsors, her grin huge. "So... What did you all think?" She had to stop herself from biting her nails at the look on each sponsors face.


End file.
